


Captain's Log

by Miriel (Butterfly_Beat)



Series: Ripples in the Space Between [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Beat/pseuds/Miriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counter-Point to "Extraordinary: Tales from the Playpens of Atlantis."</p><p>The official records of the commander of the <i>USAF Icarus</i>, sent to investigate the rumors that the Atlantis Expedition might still be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Log

**October 17, 2011**  
 **Captain's Log**  
All is quiet on the outer rim. We have concluded our tour of Tau'ri controlled space and are heading back to Earth. Lt. Kroeger informs me that the engines are performing well within expectations. The upgrades installed during our last visit to dry dock have increased our hyperdrive performance an additional 7% beyond the initial projections.

We have encountered no hostile activity this tour. Everyone seems to be licking their wounds, too absorbed in internal strife to bother us.

ETA Earth : 5 days. \- JTV

\- - - - -

 **Personal Log**  
Today marks the first day of my second year as commanding officer here on the _Icarus_. At times, I can't believe a year has gone by so quickly, at others it seems like an age. She's my first true command, and she's been a good ship. It's been dead as a doornail out here on the edge of friendly space, lately. It makes me worry that trouble is brewing. It is not a pleasant feeling. \- JTV

\- - - - - - - - - -

 **October 19, 2011** **Captain's Log** We received an urgent dispatch from Earth at 0640. Our new orders are to alter course and travel to the Pegasus Galaxy. We are to confirm or deny rumors of survivors from the Atlantis Expedition, lost over 3 years ago. Should we find anyone, we are to stablize the situation and transport any surviving command staff to Earth for debriefing. There is little of note in the ship's archives regarding the Atlantis Expedition, only an initial mission statement, personnel manifest, and a footnote that loss of contact occurred in late March, 2008. Goa'uld involvement was suspected.

The crew is understandably upset that their leave is being rescheduled, but there have been no formal complaints. The new hyperdrive system continues to perform above expectations. Both fighter wings conducted routine training drills in hyperspace combat.

ETA Last reported whereabouts of Atlantis Expedition: 6 Days.  
\- JTV

\- - - - -

 **Personal Log**  
You would think that by now I would have learned not to tempt fate. 3 days out from Earth and leave, and we're re-routed to look into the mythical Atlantis Expedition. Until this came up, I didn't even know it was a legit SGC endeavor. It was one of a dozen urban legends that made the rounds of the mess on a regular basis - somebody knew somebody who had a friend on the Atlantis Expedition and never came back. That kind of thing. When I pulled up the mission profile/reports on the Expedition, we've got the mission statement, an initial personnel listing, and some notes about a species titled the "Wraith," who sound far too much like a cliche to be real.

The orders from SGC included an updated personnel listing. Essentially, a list to check the dead bodies against, as far as I can tell. That was it, though. No mission reports, no explanation for the loss of contact aside from a footnote about potential Goa'uld involvement. I've put in a request for more information, but Sgt. Keller informs me that we'll be out of communication range before a response can reach us.

I don't have many hopes of finding survivors. Three years is a long time to go it alone, and that's without an enemy attempting to blow you out of existence (even if their descriptions do seem a bit far-fetched, there must be some kernel of truth to them). At this point, we don't even know if anything lives in the Pegasus Galaxy. 

As news of this has filtered down to the crew, the reaction has been mixed. It turns out that we have several crewmen aboard who had connections to members of the missing expedition. A pool has started regarding what we'll find. It's morbid, but it's also to be expected. Points of wager include percentage of population remaining, method of demise, and whether or not cannibalism has occurred. I don't know what to expect, and I seriously hope this isn't someone's idea of a practical joke. A year in is too late to be pulling this kind of shit thing on the new guy.

I will note that something about this scans wrong. There's not enough data on the original expedition, and among the crewmen who knew expedition members, there are claims of acquaintances being assigned out there as late as three and a half years ago. I don't know what to make of it. I'm hoping that we'll find survivors, but my gut says otherwise. \- JTV

\- - - - - - - - - -

****

October 25, 2011  
 **Captain's Log**  
Contact with Atlantis Expedition established.

2 recon teams were dispatched, 1 made positive contact. Population meets, possibly exceeds, the data we were provided. Shall begin formal investigation of the situation and supply transfer tomorrow. All of my crew should be done with the city-imposed quarantine by then. \- JTV

\- - - - -

 **Personal Log** It has been 16 hours since we entered 'Atlantis' airspace. 19 hours since we exited hyperspace. This is not what I expected.

Upon entering planetary orbit we detected signs of settlement on the single notable landmass, as well as the 'city' itself. I ordered 2 recon teams dispatched to determine if anyone was still alive and functioning under their own free will (as opposed to Goa'uld influence).

The team ordered to investigate the mainland came up empty. Evidence of recent habitation, but no living residents.

Team 2 was beamed directly into the city, and split into two sub-groups to cover more ground. Team 2A encountered the natives first and scared the hell out of my comms officer. As a result, we all listened to the 3-man team as they were taken into custody by a group of teenagers. I don't think they're ever going to live that down. Team 2B had it almost as bad, they stumbled upon a nursery and were detained by a pair of baby-sitters. Not our finest day.

After two hours of rather tense negotiation, we managed to get everything more or less sorted out and were given permission to land on one of their piers. This was followed by an armed escort to the infirmary and more medical tests than I knew existed. I have been subjected to MRI, CT scan, blood work, you name it and I had it done. We all did. They refused to release us from quarantine until all of their testing was completed and we'd been given a round of immunizations. I think I now understand how alien visitors to SGC feel.

When they finally released us, I was escorted to see Dr. Weir. Apparently, there was some kind of miscommunication, and they weren't expecting any kind of contact from Earth until tomorrow, so I was promptly assigned a Major Lorne as an escort for a tour of the city and dismissed. I've never been summarily dismissed that quickly in my life. I can understand why SGC thought someone would need to stabilize the outpost. Apparently, Lt. Colonel Sheppard can't be trusted to watch a pen of chickens, much less run a major military organization. It certainly fits with his record.

Major Lorne was rather preoccupied during our initial tour, but at least it proved informative on a basic level. Due to the previously mentioned confusion, neither the head of sciences nor Sheppard were available for introduction. The Major showed me the transporter system, 'Gateroom, training rooms and personnel quarters. I must admit, I was surprised by how much of the population appears to be native. Half of the security patrols we passed were made up of men and women with strange accents, dressed in non-military garb. I asked Lorne about it, but he didn't give me a very clear answer. He was rather uncommunicative in general, really. I have hopes that he'll give me a better perspective on the situation tomorrow when I am to see the city in its entirety as opposed to the short version.

I suspect it is going to be a very interesting week or two.  
\- JTV

\- - - - - - - - - -

 **October 26, 2011**  
 **Captain's Log** Following medical screening and immunizations, my crew have begun integrating into the city for the duration of our stay. This will give the life support systems a break and allow for routine maintenance which would otherwise wait for dry dock. The expedition members have graciously allocated a floor in one of the residence wings for our use.

I have assigned Sgt. Stevens from Engineering to act as liason with the science departments in the city. This has been a fortuitous choice, since over 30 crewmen have begun showing signs of a native pathogen, having received immunization too late to be effective against the airborne virus.

I am holding off on decisions regarding how much of our spare weaponry, medical, and food inventory to authorize for city use until I am able to gain a better understanding of the current situation. \- JTV

\- - - - -

 **Personal Log**  
I find that the more I learn about the Atlantis Expedition, the less makes sense.

Major Lorne escorted me on a detailed tour of the city today, including the science labs and armory. I spent half of our time together attempting to get situation updates on various aspects of the city. He was remarkably distracted. I often found myself needing to repeat questions before I would get a response. This in addition to a general refusal to discuss the city's armaments or population makeup. The only time I got a strong reaction from him was when I commented on the foolishness of having children in a city that was so obviously a target. He became remarkably defensive. I'll need to check his personnel file, I hadn't been aware that any of the expedition members had dependents of any kind.

The high integration level appears to have had at least some benefit to the city's population, even if it has had the obvious side effect of lower than acceptable general discipline. On our tour, I was introduced to a native named Ronon Dex. He was holding a training session for expedition marines, and man, he's an incredible fighter. I grew up around martial arts, and I don't think I'd want to take him on. I didn't recognize any of what he was teaching the marines.

I have also had the misfortune to meet the head of the expedition's science department. Dr. Rodney McKay is insane. I am sure the man is brilliant, his personnel file at least indicates such, but I have trouble believing that his department staff haven't killed him yet. I was treated to a five minute diatribe on what exactly he wanted from our supplies and where we could shove the rest of it. Upon return to the _Icarus_ , I designated the first engineer I saw to act as Science Liason. I'm not doing that again.

I still have not met Lt. Colonel Sheppard. He was on the mainland today, and thus unavailable again. I'm beginning to suspect that he is avoiding me. I also have been unable to arrange a meeting with Dr. Weir, who was off planet for much of the day. I did, however, convince Major Lorne to take me out in one of their smaller craft, they call them Puddle Jumpers. Wonderful little things.

I am beginning to suspect that our appearance is not as welcome as I had assumed. Conversations cease when I walk into a room. Answers are terse and just this side of polite. I don't understand this city-wide cold shoulder, but it makes me nervous. Why wouldn't they welcome news of home and supplies? The doctor's the only one who's been pleasant, smiling as he rattled off a list of supplies he needed as soon as possible, and for this I'm grateful. Fully a third of my crew put off receiving immunizations, and as a result they've come down with a local virus. Non-lethal, but they'll be out of commission for 3-5 days according to Dr. Beckett.

Nothing is going well.  
-JTV

\- - - - - - - - - -

 **October 29, 2011**  
 **Captain's Log**  
Negotiations still have not progressed. In the interim, I have authorized the transfer of what medical supplies and foodstuffs we can spare. We did not have enough time prior to our change in course to resupply, so the surpluses are lower than normal.

Repairs and maintenance upon the _Icarus_ are proceeding on schedule. She will be ready for the return trip in 3 days time.

I have assigned a battalion of marines to aid in general city defenses for the duration of our stay, but I am receiving reports of clashes between my people and the expedition members. We have had one major brawl thus far, resulting in nine _Icarus_ crew members in the infirmary and another four in the brig. Five locals were detained, and another was sent to the infirmary.

I have begun meetings with individual military members of the expedition regarding reassignment. It is not going well. \- JTV

\- - - - -

 **Personal Log** I quit. Honestly, if it were an option, I would hand this mess over to someone else. Dr. Weir is still unavailable for a meeting, Colonel Sheppard has finally agreed to meet with me tomorrow, the damn 27 hour day is driving me crazy (we've only been here 3 days, local time), and not only do my crewmen get into a brawl (given the attitudes of the locals, it was bound to happen), but they lose. Badly.

A little misbehaviour is one thing, but we're talking about the honor of the ship here. One of the locals who got taken down to their holding cells? Was all of five feet tall and a hundred pounds. A scientist. She took out two of my marines with a stick. Another was a five year old girl. Sarah McKay incapacitated one of my top force recon marines and an engineer, yet managed to avoid going on the official report because no one wants to tell her father. This is embarrassing.

Wounded pride aside, things are a mess. The only thing that the expedition members have been willing to be social about has been media. Yesterday, a group of local scientists ganged up and scoured the _Icarus_ for Earth media of any sort. They found a few sympathetic souls in the process, and there has been a mass downloading effort in effect ever since. I was puzzled to hear one of the locals asking about a character on the latest season of _Wormhole X-Treme: Dimension X_ , but it's possible I missed the context. There's no way they could know current television trends and shows after three years of isolation.

In all other fields, there is no interaction outside of clearly defined duty. My people are keeping exclusively to themselves, and the expedition members are pretending we're not here. I've encouraged those crewmen with ties to the expedition to renew old acquaintances, but as luck would have it, all of them came down with the local flu and are due to be released tomorrow. I hope it's a turning point. I really don't want to hear that we got our asses kicked again. \- JTV

\- - - - - - - - - -

 **October 30, 2011** **Captain's Log** Meetings with the expedition military personnel proceed. I have interviewed over half the miltary population at this time. No one is very forthcoming. I have had two instances of insubordination worthy of being written up. In both cases, Lt. Colonel Sheppard has interceded on the offender's behalf.

I have finally met with the city's RMO, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. He is not at all what I expected. He has also confirmed some of the more disturbing rumors that have been circulating among the _Icarus_ crew. I find I do not know how to proceed in this matter. I shall bring it up with Dr. Weir. I am scheduled to meet with her tomorrow.

The maintenance continues on schedule.

ETA Departure to Earth: 3 days.  
-JTV

\- - - - -

 **Personal Log** Ever since we landed, there have been rumors about the relaxed rules in the city. It's inevitable when you're cut off for a long period of time that certain regulations will be impractical to enforce.

Don't Ask, Don't Tell is a pain at the best of times, a farce at the worst. So I can understand how it could be quietly overlooked after contact to Earth was severed. But the way Sheppard slouched in his chair and drawled "Yeah, we do things a bit differently out here." when I brought up my concerns regarding Major Lorne living and raising a child with a male botanist made me want to smack him. The Major had a promising career. Unlike Sheppard, Lorne wasn't on his last chance. There is a difference between looking the other way and moving beyond willful ignorance.

Of course, it was at this point in the conversation that Dr. McKay (God, that man is obnoxious) burst into Sheppard's office and placed his daughter on Sheppard's desk. Dr. McKay muttered something about damned genetics and stomped back out before I really understood what was going on. This was the very same girl who put one of my top marines in the infirmary. Just to drive the nail into the coffin, she proceeded to turn to the Lt. Colonel and call him 'Daddy.' I now understand why they don't enforce out here. Apparently they frown on hypocrisy.

This also gives me concerns for not only my orders to bring back any senior staff, but reintegrating the population as a whole. I spent fifteen minutes arguing with a Captain this afternoon, attempting to make her understand why a move back to Earth would not be a bad thing for her son. In the same vein, it occurs to me that every single member of the senior staff has a child. Not one, not even two members. All of them. I would have to get into the NCOs before I find a member of the expedition who doesn't have a child. Which raises another issue.

These children are being raised in extraordinary circumstances. Sarah McKay's dispatch of my marine being a perfect example. How do you integrate a child who knows ten ways to kill with her bare hands into a normal preschool? -JTV

\- - - - - - - - - -

 **October 31, 2011** **Captain's Log** I have met with Dr. Weir. It seems that the Atlantis Expedition have decided to remove themselves from Earth jurisdiction. The engine maintenance should be completed on schedule in the morning. Once they are completed we will be departing for Earth.

We will have no passengers. While my orders were to escort any surviving senior staff to Earth for debriefing, I find that under the current circumstances it is not advisable or even feasible. We will ferry documents regarding a proposed alliance with Earth, but the senior staff are unwilling to abandon the city without guarantee of return. They have proposed a meeting in six months when their own hyperspace capable ship is operational. Meanwhile, I have been given permission to return with new personnel, should the SGC decide to station them in the Pegasus Galaxy.

I cannot deny, I will be glad to be gone from this place. While what occurred here was far better than we had feared, I believe the Atlantis Expedition is lost to us just the same. -JTV

\- - - - -

 **Personal Log** Dr. Weir is a force of nature. Even six hours later, I can't remember exactly what I agreed to before leaving her office.

She has made it very clear both what she thinks of Earth and my orders. If what she told me about their past history with Earth is even partially true, I can't say that I blame her. Atlantis has declared itself a free state, its population almost double what it was when the _Daedalus_ disappeared. There was not a single expedition member who did not voluntarily sign on for citizenship, which means that it must have been pretty bad.

Having spent a week here, it's a beautiful city. The great enemy that everyone refers to, the Wraith, appear to have been pushed back in recent years. As Dr. Weir said, life is good here, even if it is hard. While that is true, I find myself wondering what life is like here on a normal week. Even with preparations underway for our departure, the local population has not warmed to us. There are glares in the mess, and I think if we remained another week there would be more residents in the brig. On both sides.

In addition to the official paperwork about the planet's status relating to Earth, we are going to be carrying three years of mission reports, scientific discoveries, and death notices. We also carry some several thousand hardcopy missives intended for the families and friends of expedition members.

On a more personal note, this situation deeply concerns me. Despite the obvious distrust, there is hope in the eyes of a lot of the 'Earthborn,' as they've taken to calling themselves. Hope that this time they won't be abandoned, and a need to ensure that their lives are in their own hands if they are. What does it say about the SGC that we cut them off so quickly before? What does that say about our future?

I have a lot to think about on the trip home. I think we all do. -JTV


End file.
